Young Love
by GoldenFlame14
Summary: Zander has gone through most of his childhood with his sister Terri and her best friend Shawn which he considered like a brother to him. But when the love for Shawn he has grows into something more over the years, how will Zander deal with it. Even worse, how will he deal with it when he finds out Shawn loves him back? That's what happens when your dealing with Young Love.
1. I Am In Love with My Sister's Boyfriend

**Hey guys! Its GoldenFlame14 here or just Gold for short. Here is another story that I have been itching to start for a while now. But the first five chapters are not my own writing. Let me explain.**

**One day I another writing site reading this story. I fell in love with it and I was furious that the author didn't finish it. So I decided to finish it! Here is the first chapter. **

**Now this is basically like a teaser I won't update this story until I finish one of my other stories. So be patient, I will update it. Just not at this moment.**

**Also, this story is not based off any show or movie. Since this story has not been updated SINCE 2003, I will take ownership of it. I have edited it to fit present tense.**

**Warnings: Gay smut (not yet you pervs), mild cursing, etc.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such but this time I am excused because it is not my writing. LOL! Ok now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: I Am In Love with My Sister's Boyfriend? (I made the chapter names)<strong>

**Zander's POV**

My Name is Zander Jay Smith, simple name I know but it hasn't been a simple life. My parents are Jason and Carla Smith, I was their second child, and my sister Teresa is 2 years older than me with 3 days difference in birthdays. I guess you can say I was a birthday present of sorts to her. She had told mom she wanted a baby sister and was excited until I was brought home and she discovered I was a boy.

It didn't stop her from loving me and mothering me, hell she used to even dress me up in her old dresses. The strange thing is it never really bothered me. We played together all the time until she started school and even then when she would come home we would play together. Sometimes with my Trucks sometimes with her Barbie's most times with both.

I had a tendency to like her Barbie's better than my trucks and later on in life she would tease me about that unmercifully.

* * *

><p>Fall 2005<p>

When my sister was in the first grade she met Shawn Bradley, they were in the same class and they became friends. It seemed as though they would rather play with each other than with other girls or boys which was kind of strange but nobody ever thought a whole lot about it.

Needless to say they became best friends, Shawn would even come spend the night at times. We would make a tent in the living room and all three of us would sleep in there. My sister and Shawn always included me in everything when they were around me.

* * *

><p>Fall 2006<p>

When I started school in the 1st grade they were in the 2nd. Mom and Dad decided to send me to school earlier than they did Teresa as our birthdays were in the summer right near the cut off dates. They thought it would be good for me to find friends my own age. The only problem was I had a hard time making friends my own age, there were a couple kids I hung around with at recess but nobody I ever got attached to.

When Terri (Teresa) and Shawn were around the house they would still include me in most everything they did. My sister and I were close and I loved it, I also loved being around Shawn he was so cool in my Eyes. I thought it was cool of them to want me around.

* * *

><p>Fall 2010<p>

When they entered the 6th grade (Junior High) they went to a different school than me as I was still in Elementary and was scared they would think it beneath them to hang out with a kid only in the 5th grade. I never should have worried about it because things didn't change too much. We all still did our homework together every Tues, Wed, and Thurs, and at least one night of the weekend we all hung out together. They were a lot like me they didn't have too many friends outside our little group.

They did something's with other people but not a lot. There were things like dances and school stuff I couldn't go to with them and I really didn't think I should anyway they were 11 years old and were after all boyfriend and girlfriend so they needed to do some things without me.

Even though I was only 9 I understood that they had to have their own time and I didn't particularly like to see them kiss and cuddle anyway, not like they did a lot of it.

* * *

><p>Fall 2011<p>

The next year when I went to the same Junior High as they did things did change, although we were almost inseparable they always wanted me along I loved it but sometimes I would still say 'No' just so they could have time alone. I think Terri appreciated it but it seemed like Shawn would try and convince me to go. Sometimes I felt it was almost like he was scared to be alone with Terri but I didn't quite understand and was sure I was reading it wrong.

Throughout the two years we had a lot of fun though. When Shawn spent the night we all still slept in the living room together in sleeping bags or outside in our big tent. Mom made us stop putting up tents in the house when I turned 12. She said we were too old for that.

In the summer we camped outside and in the winter we would stay up and watch TV all night till we fell asleep in the family room.

* * *

><p>Fall 2013<p>

The next big milestone for us all was when Terri and Shawn went into High School. Shawn decided to try out for football and as we all knew he would, he made the team. By this time he was 14 and was pretty well built, in fact he was down right gorgeous, Terri was sure lucky. Shawn was not that tall about 6'1' and he was not thin but lean and had some muscles on him.

He got the position of Running Back and did quite well actually. He had speed and a natural ability with balance to enable him to jump and dodge as he ran with the grace of a startled deer, ball tightly held in his hands toward the end zone. Many times I was to watch his grace and lithe movements as he left the defense in his wake only to stare at him as he slammed the ball down at the end of another fantastic run.

Since he had practice most days Terri and I would study together about once a week but then she started hanging out with some girls from school and would study with them. I think she felt kind of bad about it sometimes but I told her I understood she needed to have a life of her own. Terri had made me the center of her attention most of her life and now that I was 13 I knew it was time to grow up and not rely on her so much.

Don't get me wrong I missed her, I missed the hell out of her, She was my best friend and even when she found new friends she always had time to stop in at night and ask how I was doing or if I needed any help with my homework.

* * *

><p>Fall 2014<p>

The sad thing was I almost missed Shawn more than her, well actually there wasn't any almost about it I did miss him. I loved being near him and even more now loved looking at him. I think I made him feel uncomfortable at times and I started having dreams about him around that time.

These dreams excited me and kind of scared me all at the same time. I would dream of kissing him and him touching me. The first wet dream I ever had was of him. I knew about Gay people and I knew that to be gay meant to be sexually attracted to the same sex and I definitely was, so I just figured I was gay and left it at that. No big revelation or anything just ok so this is the way I am hmmm.

The problem was that I knew I could never tell anyone just like I knew what Gays were I knew they were not accepted. I figured I would just go to school graduate and move away and never let my family know. I would keep in touch but would find someone far away to live my life with and they would never be the wiser. I had it all planed out at age 13.

During football season that year Terri took me to all of Shawn's football games. She would sit by me with her girlfriends and I always had a blast with them, she would tell me afterwards how all her friends though I was so cute and all and how they really did like me hanging with them. It was then I realized even though I wasn't sexually attracted to women I loved being friends with them.

I had always looked for friends in the guys but never really found any and I suddenly realized why. I didn't have much in common with them but I did with women, I loved cloths and shoes and chick flicks and boy bands and of course boys - something they didn't have to find out about, so I started looking for some Girl Friends and actually found quite a few.

One other thing happened that year as well that made a huge mark on my life something very insignificant at the time. Mom and Dad came home one night and found Shawn and Terri making out on the couch. Now mind you their making out was strictly kissing but this kind of got to mom and especially dad and they decided that for now, Terri needed to sleep in her own room at night.

At first I was upset because I figured that Shawn would no longer want to spend the night if he only had me to sleep with, but it seemed that wasn't the case. A lot of times after Terri would go to her room we would stay up and talk I found out then that he kind of liked some of the things I did that Terri didn't know about, like he really liked cloths and Art and Drama and classical music which I thought nobody like under the age of 40 did but me.

About once a month Shawn would spend the night, sometimes I got the feeling they did it more to spend time with me than Terri but then again I knew it was wishful thinking.

I was getting more and more attracted to Shawn and was somewhat worried about it but kept telling myself it was ok. I had no plans of trying to find someone while I lived in this town. It would be too hard on my family and myself so I would just enjoy Shawn in my dreams and fantasies. (Which I was starting to have a lot of).

I had to get through the next 4 years somehow with only my girlfriends and my fantasies.

* * *

><p>Winter 2015<p>

When my freshman year of school started I was still pretty much a loner but I had a few friends. Shawn was on the varsity football team that year and I went to every game with Terri. We still hung out some together and talked at least a little every night. I was worried what she would think with my growing attraction to guys and especially her guy.

Shawn was just getting more and more gorgeous all the time and since he started working out for football he had a six-pack and just an all-around killer body. I was 14 and my hormones were going nuts I had a hard time not getting a hard on when I was around him.

His almost black hair and dark complexion made me melt and drool, shit I was so in lust with him. I noticed some of the other guys in school as well, but none were like Shawn. That year was when I met Kristen, she moved into town and started school about 2 months late. I liked her right away and she seemed to be drawn to me. We started hanging out and things, she would come to my house to study or I would go to hers almost every day.

I was the youngest kid in my freshman class being only 14 and not turning 15 till after school ended. Kristin was 16 all ready, she had failed 3rd grade so she was one of the oldest in our class. My sister was convinced that Kristen was my girlfriend or at least would end up my girlfriend, I was worried about that and I had hoped that Kristen wouldn't fall for me I guess according to my sister all her friends thought I was adorable.

I was tiny only 5"5" (not only was I the youngest I was also the smallest boy in the freshman class) and very thin. I had what everyone called a cute face, with sandy colored hair and blue eyes. I didn't have to worry about Kristen falling for me though and I will never forget the day she shocked the hell out of me. , It was right before Christmas break we were sitting in my room, with the door open of course, studying. Out of nowhere Kristen asks.

"So how long have you known you are gay?" I about shit right there, I looked out the door and walked over to it and shut it knowing I wasn't supposed to but also knowing nobody could hear this conversation. Mom and Dad were down stairs and I was hoping they would not know I closed my door and if Terri were to come up she wouldn't tell.

"What the hell are you talking about" I asked in kind of a whisper.

She smiled "Oh come on Zander don't even try and deny it. I know you're gay, I've known since I met you. I know you try to hide it and you do a good job of it but Hun there is no denying it. Not to me, anyway if I'd been wrong you wouldn't have closed the door or turned 3 shades of green and the whitest I've ever seen a person."

"What makes you think I'm gay?" I asked trying to sound surprised like I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well let's see you love clothes, you love shopping, you love chick flicks, and you love boy bands. Hun you're as much girl as I am and you know it. You even wear women's jeans. Don't get me wrong they look better on you than boy's jeans do and most people don't notice. But most of all whenever you are around your sister's boyfriend you blush and get hard. That was the clincher."

I looked at her very seriously "Nobody can ever know"

"Well Hun someday they'll find out." She told me

"No they won't, I have it all planned out, as soon as I graduate I go to college out of state and find someone there. I don't plan on even looking for a boyfriend till then. I've decided to not move back. I'll come home on holidays and live as a bachelor - as far as they'll know anyway."

"You got it all figured out except for one thing, what about Shawn?" she asked. I didn't quite understand.

"What do you mean, what about Shawn? He and Terri will probably get married and live happily ever after."

"Well I don't think that's possible." She said

"Why"

"For one, Terri doesn't look at Shawn with half the love that you look at him. I don't think she's in love with him, she's still young and maybe that will change but I doubt it. I think she's just used to the idea of him and her together. I saw how she reacted the other day when we all ran into Shawn's Cousin Tony, she blushed more around him and flirted more with him than I have ever seen her do around Shawn. More importantly is the way that Shawn looks at you." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Zander he loves looking at you, and he gets the same reaction you get when you look at him, but everyone thinks it's because he is around your sister. He looks at you in a way I don't think he could ever look at her. Hell I've even seen him look at you when they kiss, and that one night when Terri said Wow after kissing him, what she didn't know was when he was kissing her he was staring at you. I think he was imagining kissing you."

"You're nuts. There's no way Shawn is gay." In my heart I wanted it to be true.

"Well I might be wrong but I know I'm not." She sighed.

"She is what 16? And he turns 16 next mouth right? Well if he isn't in love with her by now he never will be and I would bet the only reason he is still with her is because he loves her as a friend and thinks he can make it work. She is his best friend if he can be with any girl it will be her. But! I bet you a million dollars he really wants to be with you."

Just then I heard a knock on my door I opened it, Terri was standing there.

"Hey Bro, I don't mean to disturb you and your girlfriend" She said with a smile and winked "But if mom and dad find your door shut they will kill you."

"Thanks sis, I'll leave it open. "She just smiled and walked away.

"Sorry about that" I told Kristen

"Sorry about what" she asked

"About not correcting her when she called you my girlfriend." I told her

"Hell, I am your girlfriend"

Kristen smiled then added, "Probably the only one you will ever have." She snickered.

"Anyway" She got serious for a moment.

"I'm in no hurry to find a boyfriend not in school, anyway I like guys older than me and my parents would never go for that so if you are willing to pose as my boyfriend I will pose as your girlfriend." Kristen gave a conspirational a wink.

"Are you sure? We can break up any time you want if you find someone." I told her.

"Well if I do I doubt it will be someone my parents will approve of so we'll just let them think I like you, OK?" She smiled and we agreed to be the cover for each other and in that way so we could avoid any unpleasant questions from others.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there you go!<strong>

**Can't wait to post the second chapter which I may consider doing earlier. Who knows?**

**Review the story and tell me what you think**

**LATES**

**-GoldenFlame14-**


	2. Reconnecting, Camping and… Jerking Off?

**Hey guys! I am back earlier than I planned. I did say I would consider putting up the second chapter and here it is. Now we know where that went. **

**So here is the second chapter which again not my writing, but I have put my own edits in it to make it more mine. For one thing, if you see the name Davie, it's supposed to be the name Zander or Zandy. I changed one of the main characters names from David to Zander.**

**OK, so Chapters 1-5 are not my own writing. When chapter 6 is posted, that's when it will be become my writing. **

**Alright, let's get back to the story.**

**This story is not based off any show or movie. Since this story has not been updated SINCE 2003, I will take ownership of it. I have edited it to fit present tense.**

**Warnings: Gay smut (not yet you pervs), mild cursing, etc.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such but this time I am excused because it is not my writing. LOL! Ok now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Reconnecting, Camping Trips and… Jerking Off?<strong>

**Zander's POV**

The rest of the year went by pretty much like I had expected. My sister and Shawn's relationship seemed to be never changing. I spent some time investigating what Kristen suspected about them and I noticed that she had been right about the fact there didn't seem to be a whole lot of chemistry between the two of them. I also noticed that on the few occasions that we were around Shawn's cousin Tony, my sister was shy and awkward to some extent almost like she was nervous around him.

She also blushed a lot and would almost seem to flirt with Tony. Even though it seemed her attraction to him was obvious it didn't seem to bother Shawn at all. What was more amazing to me was it was just as obvious that Tony was attracted to her as well.

Shawn didn't seem to have a problem with that either. Hell I got jealous all the time seeing Shawn with my sister. I spent less and less time with them because I couldn't bear to watch her touch him and kiss him, which was generally how it was.

I had noticed that Shawn barely tolerated the physical attention she showed him. I still didn't believe he was at all attracted to me but I was beginning to believe that the relationship between my sister and him was not based on true love.

I was sure he loved her, they had been best friends so long but I didn't think either was truly IN-Love with the other. Shawn would spend the night about once a mouth, I would still sleep in the living room with him and most times we would watch TV or a movie until we fell asleep. There were occasions that we would stay up talking, the fact that Terri had no interest in art or sculpture seemed to really bother him. He loved that stuff and she would tease him all the time that it was sissy and he was too macho to care about that shit. I felt sorry for him.

The most memorable night of my whole 15th year came in the middle of May just a week before school let out. Shawn was spending the night and we were down stairs. I had just bought a new iPod 5th generation with some money I saved, plus a Bluetooth speaker so I could play it out loud.

Everyone else had gone to bed and we decided since it was a warm night to go lay out on the grass under the stars and listen to some music. I knew how much he loves classical music and I know it was another thing him and Terri did not have in common.

We took out a blanket and put it on the ground and took out some cokes to drink, he laid down and I sat next to him scrolling down my playlist for a minute, connecting my phone to the speaker via Bluetooth. When he lay down he put an arm behind his head and closed his eyes. I took this opportunity to truly look at him.

'God' I thought, 'how gorgeous he is.'

I loved looking at him but couldn't do it for long since others were always around tonight I could just look all I wanted. All of a sudden he opened his eyes and smiled.

"Are we going to listen to music or what?"

I blushed and selected the song that I had picked out. I laid down my eyes open staring at the stars. Shawn listened for a moment than braced himself up on one elbow and looked at me.

"You remembered" he smiled. "This is my favorite Beethoven piece."

I just grinned back and said, "Well its mine to."

Shawn just laid back down and looked up at the stars. We didn't say a word after that but at some time we fell asleep. I woke up chilled after all it was still spring, and to my surprise Shawn had his arm over my chest and was snuggled up against me. I rolled slightly and nudged him.

"Shawn, hey Shawn, let's go inside man its chilly out here and if someone should see us like this they would get the wrong idea."

Shawn moved slightly and opened his eyes, I expected him to jump away from me when he realized how tight he was holding me but he just smiled and said, "Well I was trying to keep you warm."

I wasn't sure how to react to that so I just smiled shyly and replied, "Well thanks man I appreciate it but we better get inside."

He just moaned and then said, before getting to his feet, "If we have to."

We picked up our stuff and went into the living room and crawled into our sleeping bags. I looked over at Shawn and to see he was looking at me, it made me a little nervous. When he spoke he said something I will never forget as long as I live.

"Goodnight ZandyI Love You"

Shawn rolled over and pulling the sleeping bag around his shoulders appeared to drift off to sleep. Hell I didn't know what to say or do so I just laid there staring at the back of his head thinking about how great it was to be in his arms and realized that it wasn't lust I felt for him it was truly love.

While the words were ones I never thought I would ever hear they also saddened me a little and with his sweet voice ringing in my ears I rolled over and let myself slip into a state of sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day I told Kristen what had happened, she got a huge smile on her face.<p>

"I knew it, I knew it, and he is so totally into you."

"Don't read more into it then there is Kristen"

"It was chilly out and he was just snuggling to get warm."

"What about what he said" she asked me

"I'm sure he does love me, but like a brother, and that's all." I sighed

"Yeah right" she smirked

I just sat there wishing she was right but knowing even if she was there was nothing I could ever do about it. Shawn was my sister's and I could never love a man openly, not in this town anyway.

* * *

><p>Nothing much else happened until late in June. Shawn called up and asked my parents if it would be ok if I went with him on fishing and camping trip. He wanted to go up to his grandfather's farm and camp out by his creek and go fishing. He told them that his grandfather would be at the farm but we would still be pretty far from the house he knew they would never allow my sister to go and he didn't want to go by himself.<p>

My parents didn't seem to have a problem with it, they considered Shawn a member of the family and my mom even told my dad that sounds like something fun for two brothers to do. They had already assumed like Shawn's parents had that him and my sister would get married.

I myself was thrilled with the idea of spending time with him even though I knew nothing would happen, it couldn't, I still wanted the opportunity to be near him, just the two of us alone together. Shawn worked for his Uncle during the week in the summer, so he came to my house as soon as he got off work on Friday.

He had told me to pack light a couple pairs of jeans some shorts and a swim suit, and of course reminded me to bring my iPod and speaker. When we were ready to leave my sister gave him a kiss on the lips then gave me one on the cheek and told me. "Take care of him Zander and be good."

I couldn't help but think all the ways I could take care of him and how good it would be, and then I felt guilty for thinking it.

Shawn and I talked about general stuff on the drive up nothing real significant, we also listened to music, OUR kind of music. There were long periods of silence where nothing was said and it felt so good to just be with him. Shawn would look over at me from time to time during though quiet times.

"I love this." Shawn said

"You love what?"

"I love being here with you, just enjoying being together not having to talk, listening to music we both like, you don't seem to need to talk all the time when you're happy, I love that"

"Well I don't know what to say but I assumed its ok with you that I don't talk all the time. I like to just be in your presence and listen to this music and let my mind wander were it may." I told him

"I know what you mean. I like doing that to." He told me

I snickered and added, "Yeah but don't let your mind wander too far off the road."

Shawn smiled as he replied, "Don't worry Zandy I would never let anything happen to you."

God how I loved it when he called me Zandy. I hated it when anyone else did but for some reason when he did I felt this surge of emotion in me.

* * *

><p>When we got to his grandfather's farm we went into the house, I had known Gramps most of my life. He was a grandfather who was in is late 50's didn't really look or act like one. His wife had died years ago and the only person who lived on the farm with him was Rudy a hired hand.<p>

Gramps had hired him about a year after his wife had died. They worked the farm together and seemed more like best friend and partners than employee and employer. Rudy was about 20 years younger than Gramps and did a lot of the hard labor that Gramps couldn't do anymore.

Rudy was cool and like Gramps was well built and looked good for his age. Guess farm life keeps you in shape. When we got there we headed out to the barn to find Gramps and Rudy, they were busy mucking out stalls. Gramps smiled widely

"Hey boys want to help us old men out?"

Rudy snarled, "Who you calling old?"

Gramps just snickered, "Well you aren't as young as them and sometimes age has its advantages, you can use it to get young ones to help"

Rudy paused for a second than said, "Oh" then he humped over and held his back.

"Yeah I guess I am getting up there in age." We all just laughed

"So" Shawn said changing the subject "where's the tent Gramps and all the stuff"

Gramps smiled. "Well we took it out to the Creek yesterday and set everything up for you, we spent the night out there last night, it was quite nice."

"Yeah I bet" Shawn replied, "I love staying out there. So all we need is the stuff we brought, Cool."

Gramps put the rake down and walked over to us. "I don't want you driving your truck out there though I want you to take mine, it's supposed to storm tonight, if it gets to bad out there I want you two to come back to the house and I don't want your truck getting stuck."

"Were not wimps" I said.

"Didn't say you were Zander but the creek is already high and if it rains too much you might get flooded out."

He put his hand on my shoulder. "I just want to make sure that if you want to come back you can and you don't get stuck. That old truck of mine can get out of any mess, that little toy of Shawn's would get stuck for sure and it's too far out to walk back unless you want to walk all night"

I was nudged by Shawn. "Don't argue with him Zandy, I love driving Gramps truck"

"Ok, I don't care what we take as long as I don't have to walk" I told them.

Gramps threw Shawn the keys and then hugged us both and we walked out of the barn to move our stuff from the car.

As we were leaving I heard Rudy say, "You should have made them work for it I hate shoveling shit"

Gramps just chuckled. "Oh come on you young stud if I can do it you can."

We moved our things into the back of Gramps bigger truck and got in, not an easy task for me, I'm so short that it was like climbing up a mountain but it was cool. I hate the fact I'm so short, it bothered me a lot and Shawn knew it, in fact he knew it well enough not to offer me any help as that just upset me more. He knew I wanted to or should I say, needed to do it myself.

We honked the horn as we took off across the field, it was about a 20 min drive to get to the spot we were to camp at on the creek. I hadn't been there in a few years, the last time I was here I was 12, and Shawn along with his Dad and mine, myself and my sister had all come out here to camp for a few days. We had had a blast and had intended to come back but never got around to it again.

Shawn stopped the truck and we got out, I just looked around it was absolutely Gorgeous.

"God I love this place" I said. "Its more beautiful than I remembered."

"Yeah" Shawn replied, taking in the view for a few moments.

"Come on and help me get this stuff unloaded."

We hadn't brought much just our fishing poles and tackle boxes, sleeping bags, a cooler full of drinks and junk food (of course) and some clothes.

It was pretty warm that day and after we put our stuff in the tent we decided to take a swim. I was getting my suit out of my bag and turned around, there stood Shawn buck-naked `OMG' I thought and turned back around swiftly.

Shawn chuckled. "What's the matter Zandy, it's not like we have never seen each other in the buff before, hell I don't know why you want to wear suits anyway it's only the two of us."

What Shawn didn't know was I hadn't turned because of being embarrassed seeing him naked, I turned so I wouldn't have to explain the fact I had gotten an instant hard on. I just kind of cleared my thoughts and said.

"I'm just more comfortable with a suit on is all," I said.

"OK its cool, I don't care just didn't want you to think you had to wear one is all, but we can if its makes you feel more comfortable."

There was almost a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. I figured it was because he was used to skinny dipping here and would prefer that, I was relieved that he didn't push it.

After we swam a while we laid down on the bank and just talked.

"I kind of miss riding the horses out here." Shawn said

"So why didn't we" I asked him

"I don't know. We only have a couple days and I didn't what to take half the day getting here and we couldn't have brought all this stuff with us. I like doing it when I have a whole day to do nothing."

"We haven't been riding together in a while" I reminded him.

"Yeah I know. We haven't done a lot of stuff in a while" he reminded me "I really miss you."

I smiled and slightly blushed.

"Thanks I've missed you to."

When it began getting dark we started a fire and roasted some hotdogs and a LOT of marshmallows. I had brought my boom box with plenty of spare batteries so we could listen to some classical music. It was such beautiful night to just lay back and watch the stars overhead while the sounds floated past in the stillness of the night.

Shawn put his sleeping bag on the ground and looked up through the trees at the stars.

"Man Zandy come here, you have to see this."

I laid down next to him and looked up it was beautiful. I went to get up and Shawn pulled me back to him.

"Hear lay your head on my shoulder and you will have a better view."

I did as he asked but a little bit reluctantly. We just laid there looking at the stars my head on his shoulder his arm around me and listening to music and we fell asleep. All of a sudden I woke up to a loud crash, I opened my eyes and sat up. I saw a flash then heard another boom this one louder and it woke up Shawn.

"Shit it's about to let loose, let's get in the tent." Shawn said.

As we were getting up huge drops of rain started to fall, Shawn grabbed his sleeping bag and we ran for the tent. The down pour was so strong though the sleeping bag and we were both soaked before we got into the tent.

"Shit," Shawn said with a snicker throwing the bag to the other side of the tent.

"Looks like we have to share your bag tonight" He smiled

I just grinned back but on the inside I was scared to death scared to death. Lying on him out there was one thing but both of us inside a sleeping bag How in the hell would I keep from getting hard. Shawn began to strip right in front of me.

"Come on Zandy let's get out of these wet cloths."

I turned my back to him and started getting undressed. As I pulled off my underwear I felt Shawn's hands on my shoulder.

"Hey man are you ok? Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You don't have anything I haven't seen before you know."

I closed my eyes, his touch was so intoxicating to me then I realized my greatest fear was coming true I was getting hard right there. I bent down and grabbed my underwear and frantically tried to put them on. Not saying word, but feeling like I was dying inside. Tears started rolling down my face and Shawn grabbed me and turned me to him.

"Hey man" he said sternly. "What's Wrong?"

I bowed my head and tried to turn around. My Hard cock was pointing straight at him and I knew he saw it, how can he miss it, it's right there in his face. Shawn just pulled me back to face him. "Zandy, what's the matter," he demanded I couldn't say anything finally he spoke for me.

"Are you embarrassed because you popped a boner?"

I just turned my head away from him.

"Hell man your 16 years old that shit happens to me if the breeze blows the right way." He laughed.

I sniffed and said as my whole body began shaking.

"Well you're not." I couldn't finish it

"What? Not hard?" he snickered "Um you want to look again."

I looked down he still had on his wet jeans it was hard for me to tell at first then I noticed that he was in fact hard as well. I kind of gave a slight half-ass smile.

"Hell Zandy there isn't anything wrong with getting hard. We're guys it happens all the time?"

"But do you get hard when other guys are around?" I asked.

"Sometimes if the guys are all talking about sex and shit in the locker room were all tenting our towels?" He told me.

"So have you had sex with my sister?" I turned and finally put on my briefs

"NO!" he said franticly then he pulled off his wet pants and his underwear and I saw him hard for the first time.

I couldn't help but say, "Holy Shit, It didn't look that big in your pants."

Once I had said it I was instantly upset again. Shawn chuckled. "Yeah it surprises everyone."

I looked up at his face.

"Everyone?"

"All the guys on the team," He smiled "I'm the proud owner of the largest dick on the team."

"How do you know that? "I asked. "Did you measure?"

"Well kind of we compared."

I looked at him confused. Shawn sighed then added.

"Davie you know guys jerk off right?"

"Well yeah dah, I'm 16 do you think that I don't it." I answered and he smiled.

"Well, have you ever heard of a circle jerk?"

"Umm, no not really."

"Well its where several guys get together in a circle and jerk off together or jerk each other off sometimes." He told me.

"OK." I said not really knowing where this is going.

"Well some of us on the football team do it." He told me then added, "A lot"

"OH" I replied, and then I couldn't resist asking, "Why?"

"Well mostly because we don't have sex with our girlfriends, either because we don't want to or they don't want to. It's a sexual relief that is a lot better than just jerking off by yourself."

"Um ok... I thought if you did stuff with other guys you were gay"

Shawn laughed "NO...if you want to do sexual stuff with ONLY guys you are gay, if you want to do sexual stuff with guys and girls you are bi. If you do sexual stuff with guys because you can't with a girl, you're straight just getting off."

"Oh ok ...so you have only done it in a group?"

"No ...you know Terrence" He asked.

"Yeah, Why" I asked.

"Well once in a while Terrence and I will do each other." He paused, "You know jack each other off."

"Most people at school think Terrence is gay." I told him

"Well I think he is to, he wants to do more with me but I'm not interested but we both enjoy getting off." He sat down on the sleeping bad with me and I looked down at my lap my dick still hard and asked quietly.

"So how do you find someone that will do that stuff with you?"

"Well I just waited till I was approached." Shawn lowered his head so he could look into mine.

"But you don't have to wait if you don't want to." He smiled

I looked at him and blushed. "You mean we could... or... um... you would, with me."

"Of course, lots of brothers and friends jack off together." He gently put his hand on the bulge in my briefs.

"You don't have to do this with me if you don't want to Zandy."

"No, I would love to try it." I didn't add how long I have been wanting to touch his cock and stroke it till he came all over my hand, and now the idea that he would be doing the same to me was so unbelievable.

Shawn started to massage my groin I wanted to touch his but was scared to. All of a sudden he stopped and stood up. He reached down then helped me to stand up as he pulled down my briefs and then his own. He sat me back down, and then started to stroke my cock looking into my eyes and smiling. My nervousness must have showed as he took my hand and placed it on his, I started to stroke it and as I did he closed his eyes and smiled.

"God yes Zandy that is it babe."

How I loved it when he called me babe. I was in heaven and leaking precum so bad there was no need for lube and he was the same way. My eyes were still closed till I heard Shawn say, "Open your eyes Zandy its ok to watch."

I opened them and he smiled at me. I started to stroke him a little harder, I loved the feel of him in my hand and the feel of his hand stroking me. To my amazement he was enjoying it immensely as well.

"Damn you're good at this," He breathed heavily.

He bit his lip and after a few more grunts and groans he started to come and I couldn't believe how much came out of him. His whole body shook, and then he gave me this look that I can't explain like he was almost possessed by the idea of getting me off.

"Zandy, am I the first person to get you off."

"Yeah" knowing he hadn't got me off yet but positive he was about to.

"Good" he smiled almost like he was pleased I was only his. But that made no sense since he wasn't gay he was just doing this to get off or was he, he had gotten off but was still doing me determined to finish me off.

"Close your eyes Zandy"

"Why" I asked

"That way you can imagine I'm Krista." If he only knew that all I wanted was him. All I said was.

"I don't want to think of Kristen." I said.

"Then think of whoever it is you would like to be doing whatever it is to you but I want you to get off." He told me.

So I closed my eyes and pictured him touching me all over I could almost feel it for real I started moaning louder and my mind went wild and I felt him touch my ass pucker, I knew I was only fantasizing but it felt so real and as I felt his finger enter me I exploded, my eyes still closed.

I fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

><p>The next thing I remember is waking up and being very cold, Shawn was laying almost on top of me and I moved, as I did he rolled over and splashed.<p>

Splashed?

OH SHIT!

Suddenly I realized there was about two inches of water in the tent with us. As Shawn was waking up from the splash into the water we both looked at each other.

"Zandy, grab some underwear and get in the truck we don't have time for anything else we have to get out of here now."

He sounded almost frantic. Grabbing for some soaked underwear I was lucky they were mine sitting on top of the pile and were only damp. He grabbed my hand and ran out of the tent to the tuck. It had water all around it and Shawn looked worried.

There had been known to have flash floods and if one came up we could be in huge trouble. We climbed into the truck and he turned it over and let it rev a few minutes then took a deep breath.

He knew if he gunned it he would get stuck for sure so he put it in 4 wheel drive and slowly we crawled away from the creek.

After we had gotten away from the immediate danger we headed for the house the headlights didn't help much with the downpour of rain and Shawn seemed to be thinking it was taking too long to get back to the house and thought we were lost. I turned on the two-way radio and hollered for gramps.

Rudy answered right away.

"Lord I'm glad to hear you boys your grandfather is worried sick."

"Where is gramps at?" I asked

"He's hooking up the spot light should be on in just a sec, it will help guide you back easier."

Just then we saw it come on, it was one of those that makes a big circle in the sky but gramps just had it aimed right up in the air.

Shawn took the mic from me and told Rudy.

"I see it but I can't find the road in-between the fields. It's harder than hell to see out here."

Just then we heard gramps talk back he must have come back inside.

"Drive though the field boy" he told Shawn.

"But what about the crops?"

"Fuck the crops get your ass here, drive through the field NOW! As fast as you can, go straight to the cellar and move your asses!"

Holy shit something was not cool, Shawn hit the gas and we went flying though the field of beans towards the light. I never knew a truck could fly but it did, he spun to a stop and pulled me out of the driver's side with him never saying a word. Not letting go of my hand we ran to the hole in the ground they called the cellar and went down as gramps shut the door.

By that time I was shaking like crazy not sure what was going on, the wind sounded horrid and though I wasn't aware of it myself, I was crying. Shawn just sat me on his lap and held me. Rudy gave us a couple of real old blankets to cover up with, we were soaked and chilled but we all sat there in silence for the longest time.

Suddenly we heard the thunder dying down as the storm moved off, finally I could speak.

"Why are we down hear and what happened?"

Shawn explained to me that when his grandfather told him to move it and go straight for the cellar, they knew there was a tornado. Now it was time to see what damage it had done.

When we climbed out it was still pretty dark but the spot light was still on `good sign' the barn was still standing and so was the house.

"Looks like it missed us." Gramps sighed in relief.

We all went into the house and gramps made us some hot chocolate and him and Rudy some hot tea. He keeps looking at me still shivering not so much from being chilled but from having the crap scared out of me. Shawn keeps putting his hand on my shoulder and my leg comforting me.

Gramps finally asked, "You ok Zander?"

I sighed. "Yeah I guess I'm still here aren't I" I said with a snicker "Just have to make myself realize I'm ok."

Rudy smiled. "I understand that." He took another sip of his tea then said. "Well we best be getting to bed soon, we need to survey the damage in the morning, you two can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep with gramps."

Shawn said with a smile, "We sure don't want to put you out"

Rudy winked at him "Oh don't worry about that."

I was totally confused. We headed up to Rudy's room and when we shut the door.

"What was that all about?" I asked the second the door shut.

Shawn smiled. "Rudy always sleeps with gramps"

"HUH?!"

"They're a couple, have been since a month after Rudy moved in." Shawn said

"You mean there gay? And that doesn't that bother you?" I asked with a surprised look on my face.

"Why should it, they're happy that's all that matters? Does it bother you?"

"No," I said with a smile.

"Good" Shawn smiled

Then all of a sudden it hit me we had no clothes

"What do we wear to bed?"

Shawn got the biggest smile on his face.

"NOTHING!" I should have known he would say that.

"Yeah ok." I said.

"Come on Zandy I won't de-virginize you," he told me then added, "Unless you want me to." He wiggled his eyebrows at that.

I smiled and threw him my underwear, I knew he was joking but there would be nothing better than him making love to me. We laid down in bed and I just laid still, I was still shaking a little as I heard the thunder still rolling in the distance.

"It sounds like its coming back"

Shawn pulled me to him. "Here cuddle with me and I'll keep you safe."

With that I melted into Shawn's arms and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up and was lying on my side with Shawn spooning me from behind. Shawn was stroking my cock and his cock was pressed in-between my ass cheeks as he slowly humped me. I knew Shawn had to be dreaming but it felt so good I wasn't about to wake him.<p>

Shawn keep stroking and humping until finally I felt a warm wet cream on my ass and that made me cum. This was so incredible probably the closest to having sex with Shawn I would ever get. Afterwards I got up and went into the bathroom to clean up.

As I shut the bathroom door, it was unknown to me that Shawn opened his eyes, rolled over, and licked the cum on his hand, He smiled loving the taste.

That day, Shawn and I helped Gramps on the farm they finally got back to the creek and found all their stuff gone and a new road where the tornado had gone through. We had both been very lucky, we left that night and headed for home and on the way I remained very quiet.

"What's wrong Zandy?"

"Thinking of what we did and my sister."

Shawn foundered some. "Zandy I'm not ready to have sex with your sister. I need to have some type of sexual relief, I don't want to do it with the other guys anymore. I would rather just do it with you. But if you feel too guilty or it makes you feel uneasy I'll understand."

I thought for a moment. "I do feel a little guilty but I loved what we did and I want to do it again. I don't really want to do it with anyone other than you though."

"Good"

Shawn smiled as he looked over at me, a twinkle in his eye that I had not seen before.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go chapter 2. If I can get five reviews on this chapter and maybe a few more on the last chapter, I might be tempted to post the third chapter. Hmmmm. <strong>

**So is Kristen right? Does Shawn have feelings for Zandy or does he see him just as another jerking off partner. What was up with Shawn getting happy in the bed? Find out in the Chapter 3.**

**As always, please review the story, and remember, if I get 5 reviews on the chapter plus some more on the last chapter, I may be persuaded to post chapter 3 sooner than I planned.**

**SEE YA!**

**-GoldenFlame14-**


	3. Confessions & Sorta Love-Making

**How you doing? I'm back with chapter 3 to Young Love. Now last time we left Shawn and Zander, they had gotten even closer than possible. We saw Shawn show signs of having feelings for Zander, and now this chapter, things are going to get even steamier.**

**So, I am not going to make you wait any longer…**

**This story is not based off any show or movie. Since this story has not been updated SINCE 2003, I will take ownership of it. I have edited it to fit present tense. Remember if you see David anywhere, it's supposed to be Zander. Plus for the nickname, if you see Davie, it's supposed to be Zandy.**

**Warnings: Gay smut (not yet you pervs), mild cursing, etc.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such but this time I am excused because it is not my writing. LOL! Ok now on to the story.**

**Chapter 3: Confessions & Sorta Love-Making**

**Zander's POV**

* * *

><p>For the next two weeks, time dragged by at a snail's pace, I was an emotional mess. All I wanted was Shawn's arms around me, his hands touching me, and his body next to mine. I would see him at the house and he would smile at me halfheartedly. I was crushed, I felt he didn't want me anymore. That he regretted the things we had done at the farm. Kristin noticed how down I was and she came to talk to me.<p>

"Hey Stud." she smiled as she stood in the door of my room.

"Hey," I grinned back

"Why haven't I seen much of you? You don't seem to be yourself for the last couple of weeks, what's the matter?" She asked coming over and sitting next to me on the bed.

"Nothing" I sighed "and everything." I added.

She put her arm around me and gave me a hug. That started me crying and I just let all my emotions out. I bawled as I told her everything that had happened. When I was finished and I had let go of her and wiped my eyes she told me I needed to talk to Shawn about this and let him know how I truly felt and how it was bothering me.

I told her I could never tell him I was in love with him, or that I was truly gay but I did agree that it would be best to try and talk to him about where our friendship stood. The problem was how I would get him alone to do it.

We heard my sister and Shawn come into the house and Kristen got an idea. She came up with the plan for us to stage a fight and after she left, my sister would come to talk to me. I was to say she wasn't a guy, she wouldn't understand. Then hopefully she will ask Shawn to talk to me.

All of a sudden she yells at the top of her voice, she screamed, "FINE, IF THAT'S HOW YOU WANT IT!" She slammed my bedroom door and after a quick smile and wave, she runs out of the house. Sis decides to alter the plan and runs after Kristin and so Kristen sheds crocodile tears and gives her some sob story about me never having time for her and a bunch of other bullshit.

After hearing that, Shawn takes it upon himself to head up stairs, he knocks on my door and thinking it's my sister I yell "Go Away."

Sadly he says "ok" and starts to walk back down stairs, I run to the door and open it apologizing.

"Sorry man figured you where Terrie"

Shawn smiled slightly. "It's ok, what's going on?"

"Oh nothing, we'll get over it." I said.

"No not with you and Kristen, with you and me?"

This sudden question surprised me and I had to sit down on the bed at this twist to 'The Plan.'

"I don't know." Shawn shut the door and came over and sat down next to me.

"Are you upset about, well what happened between us?"

"No" I replied "I thought you might be though."

"Me" he said totally confused "Why would you think that, I'm the one who suggested it."

"I don't know, you just seem to want to keep your distance from me lately, and when I see you, you give me a half smile like your heart's not really into it." I told him.

He put his hand on my back and started to rub. I closed my eyes and melted.

"No Zandy, it's not that I'm upset about it, it's that I miss it and want to do it again with you." He told me.

I looked up at him as I answered with as much feeling as I could put into it, "I want that to."

His beautiful smile lit up my bedroom.

"Good, because my parents are leaving for a week and they said I could stay at the house if I got you to stay with me. You're the only one they trust to keep me inline." He grinned.

I smiled widely. "You serious?"

"Yeah, my mom asked your mom yesterday and she said it was up to me. They're leaving tonight, not much notice but my great uncle died and that stuff you really don't know in advance. I'm staying because I have to work and anyway I wanted to get an excuse to be with you again. I was worried that you wouldn't want to though, you've seemed so distant lately." He said with a relived look on his face.

"I didn't know how to deal with all of this." I told him.

"Just relax Zandy, it's just two friends helping each other out and enjoying one another a little ok?"

"Yeah ok." I said sadly, he just had no idea how much I wanted it to be so much more.

"You sure you want to come and stay with me?"

"Oh yes, VERY sure" I smiled.

Shawn leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Good" Shawn smiled back and left the room.

* * *

><p>That night we both ate supper at my house then went over to Shawn's. We got there about 8pm and when we walked in the door I felt lost and it seemed like he was to.<p>

"So do you want to watch a movie?" He asked

"Sure" We walked into the living room and he put in a movie, it was some kind of war movie, I really wasn't paying much attention to it, my attention was on him. When he sat down he sat right next to me with our legs touching.

We sat there for a few minutes and before the previews were over his hand was on my leg. I was so nervous I was shaking all over, he just keep his hand there and slightly moved his thumb back and forth barely caressing my leg. I just sat there watching his hand looking at his face and he would look back at me and smiled.

Finally he turned to me and said.

"Zandy you're about to jump out of your skin. Relax and come here." He pulled me to him and maneuvered me around until I was sitting between his legs and lying back on his chest, his arms around me and I felt completely safe. I just laid there and absorbed his touch while we watched the movie.

When it was over he stirred under me, I moved reluctantly so he could get up. He turned off the movie then took my hand and led me to his room. My heart was pounding strong again and I was suddenly very nervous. I had been in his room so many times, sleeping in the same bed with him but this was different. When we got to the room he led me to the bed and we sat down. I looked over to the open door.

"There isn't anyone here, it doesn't have to be shut."

I tried to pay it no mind but as he started to undress me I keep looking at the door, finally he smiled and walked over, then shut and locked it. I felt shy and smiled, he walked back over and continued to undress me. I started undoing him, we didn't rush but it didn't take long before we were down to our briefs. He looked at me sitting across from him, I felt his lips on my forehead as he kissed me and said.

"I love you Zandy"

I looked at him, this gorgeous quarterback of the football team, the best friend I have probably ever had and the man of my dreams, all of a sudden I froze. I couldn't do it, I couldn't let him touch me thinking it was just a friendly Jerk. I was in love with him, I was Gay and I needed to be honest with him. I remembered what he had said about Terrence, how he didn't want Terrence to do anything other than jerk him off. Maybe he will still be willing to do things with me maybe, he wouldn't but I had to be honest with him. I started to cry.

Shawn grabbed me and pulled me close to him.

"Zandy its ok baby, you don't have to do this with me. God I never wanted you to feel like this."

I pulled away a little but not completely and looked up at him.

"You didn't make me feel like this, you don't even know how I feel, that's the problem."

He let go of me and look of fear came over his face. "God Zandy, please don't tell me you hate me for this."

I couldn't resist a small snicker. "Hate you? NO! I could never hate you far from it, I love you."

"I love you to" He told me with passion.

I shook my head and got up off the bed.

"No Shawn, you don't get it, I really love you." I turned to him, I had to do this facing him.

"I'm gay Shawn, and I'm in love with you, that's why I can't do this. I had to be honest with you."

I saw him close his eyes as he sighed and started breathing deeply. I was terrified he would come after me, yell at me, or tell me to leave. Tears were streaming down my face but I had to continue.

"I'm so sorry I should have told you at the farm, I shouldn't have let you touch me or me touch you but I wanted you so bad I couldn't resist you."

Shawn opened his eyes and smiled. "It's ok Zandy."

Still breathing deeply, trying to contain whatever emotions that were going on.

"I was praying you felt that way." He said with a wide smile.

"I felt so bad doing what we did, I felt I had pushed you into something you didn't want to do. I couldn't help it. I've wanted you for so long, I hurt for you all the time."

As he told me this I walked over towards him. He reached out and touched my face.

"Do you have any idea how much I have wanted to kiss you. I couldn't tell you, I had to wait to see if you felt the same on your own. You're younger than me, I couldn't corrupt you."

"Corrupt me?" I said with a wide smirk.

"You know what I mean." He smiled

"Shawn I love you, I love you touching me, I want you to touch me and I want you to kiss me."

As I said this another tear fell, he reached up and wiped it off my face.

"I want you to make love to me." More tears were falling.

Shawn leaned forward and kissed me softly on the lips, I pushed into him. He broke the kiss and looked at me.

"God you're so beautiful."

Then he kissed me again, I leaned into the kiss not wanting him to stop. He pulled back once more as I smiled

"You know how I said you were the first one to get me off." I told him.

"Yeah." He said with a proud smile on his face.

"Well you're the first person I've ever truly kissed"

"What about Kristin?" He asked with a confused look.

"Kristin is dating a 22year old, I've never done more than give her a friendly peck on the cheek." I giggled.

Shawn pulled me closer. "So I'm truly your first in every way."

Shawn's smile lit up the room. "Yeah, I'm about as virginal as you can get." I smiled.

Shawn smiled and kissed me again. I pulled away this time and he looked at me with a look of desire I will never forget. I laid down and pulled him on top of me.

"Make me yours"

He held himself up over me and kissed me some more. Each time it lasted longer and each time I wanted more. He pulled up once and I reached up and pulled him down for another kiss, I slightly opened my mouth and his tongue slid in.

Oh god, my body became electrified as I started to moan and move under him as I moved my hands over his body. He slowly lowered his weight onto me and I loved the feeling of him on me. We laid there like that just kissing and caressing one another's bodies. We still had on our underwear, I'm not saying they weren't soaked from the steady streams the leaked from us, but we didn't get one another off. That night wasn't about sex, it was about love and there was nothing better than him loving me.

* * *

><p>I had to work that day at 8.00am, Shawn didn't have to go in till 12.00. I got back to his house at 2.00 that day and laid down in his bed and fell asleep. When he got home at 6.00 I was still sleeping, he stripped down to nothing and crawled in bed with me. I felt the warmth of his skin next to mine and rolled over to face him and smiled.<p>

"Hi." I said.

"Hey sexy" he smiled back.

I moved to snuggle up to him and realized he had nothing on. As I was only in my briefs I felt overdressed. I smiled and said, "Wow, I'm still having the same dream I had last night. I hope I never wake up."

Shawn pulled away to look me in the eye, he touched me gently.

"Oh it's not a dream baby, it's real enough." He said with a sad look.

I move back a little more to get a better look at his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked when I noticed he had a sad expression on his face.

"Terrie wanted me to go over after work, I told her we stayed up all night watching movies and I was too tired. I hate leading her on like that but nobody can find out about us."

I sighed. "I know, well, it's not like you lied, we did stay up all night and we did watch a movie, well at least you did."

"But the lie was that I was too tired, I'm more energized than tired, I just wanted to come back here and be with you,"

"Well I love you for that, I hate hurting her but I can't stop loving you." I told him.

"I know," Then his radiant smile broke out again.

"So did you miss me?" He asked as he pulled me closer to him

"Mmmmm Yes" I snuggled into him.

"Good." As he said that, he laid down and I rose up and kissed him. This time the kiss was not only full of love and passion but also of desire. I wanted him so bad I needed him so bad, I moved on top of him and kissed him passionately. After a while he rolled me over onto my back and started to kiss my neck, it wasn't long before he was working his way down to my chest to he played with my nipples, sucking and licking them.

I just laid there and moaned. I liked it even better when he kissed all the way down to the top of my briefs. He looked up into my eyes and smiled, as he did he slid my briefs off me, I moved my legs to help him get them off me. Still staring me in the eye he poked out his tongue and licked the head of my dick for the first time. I moaned loudly as a muttered.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

Shawn smiled back at me. "Hell yeah! Besides, I already know what you taste like anyway."

I looked at him confused. "How?"

"Well remember the morning after the storm at the farm?"

"Yeah" I answered.

"Do you remember how I woke you up?" The grin covering his face made me snicker at the memory.

"I thought you were having a dream about my sister."

"Oh no, I was very much awake and had the man of my dreams in bed with me. I knew what I was doing, after you got off and went to clean up in the bathroom I licked what you left behind off my hand. It was the best thing I have ever tasted."

He licked his lips as he told me.

"And...I want more."

I bit my lower lip.

"Well I'm yours to do with as you want."

He smiled and put me in his mouth, God it was warm and wet, it felt so awesome and the longer he did it the deeper he did it and the more he got into it. About 20 minutes after he started I exploded in his mouth and he moaned in appreciation as the small shudders went through my body in the afterglow.

Afterwards I pulled him up for a kiss and asked if it was my turn.

"Too late, when you got off I loved it so much I got off to."

He leaned down and kissed my lips and I snuggled into him and we feel asleep again.

* * *

><p>About 10:30 I woke up with him sucking on me again and I smiled at him.<p>

"Didn't you get enough the first time?" I asked him

"Are you kidding? I don't think I could ever get enough of you."

He then continued on, after a while I pulled him up and kissed him deeply, I wanted to feel him on top of me again. This time he didn't hesitate to put his weight on me. After a while he rolled over and I rolled on top of him, I was kissing him deeply and moaning as we ground our bodies together.

I stopped for a moment and looked at him. "God I love you."

He smiled up at me and said.

"Good." He said with a slight slap to my ass.

I giggled and went back to enjoying myself. His hands rubbed me in all the right places and after a while he had his hands on my ass pushing me into him. I was humping him, our dicks pressing against each other.

It only took a few minutes of this and I exploded on him, he followed my lead. I collapsed on him, as he wrapped me in his arms and I melted into them.

After a while I rose up and looked at him. "Shawn?" I asked.

"Yes baby" he answered.

"What are we going to do?"

He sighed as he answered.

"I don't know. I love you, you know that, but this has to stay a secret, nobody can ever find out."

I laid my head back down.

"So are you going to marry my sister?"

He held me tight. "I wish I could marry you, but that isn't possible. I do love Terrie just not like I love you, I can ever imagine making love to her, I don't even know if I could. I just don't know what will happen."

I started to cry as the impossible situation became clearer.

"OH baby, don't cry, I do love you. You know I do."

"I know...can I ask you something?"

"Sure babe you can ask me anything." He said.

I rose up again to look him in the eyes.

"Would you make love to me?"

He smiled. "I just did. Well, not literally, but you know what I mean."

I looked at him. "No, I mean would you ever want to truly make love to me."

"Would you want me to do that?" he asked.

"Well duh! I've had dreams of you making love to me, I want to feel you in me. The night we jerked off in the tent I fantasized that I actually felt you stick your finger in me, when I thought that, is when I got off." I admitted.

I noticed Shawn had a wide smirk on his face. "Um Well Zandy that wasn't a fantasy, I actually did do that to you." My eyes were wide at that point.

"Really?" I responded with a smile. "I truly thought I had fantasized that."

"No it wasn't a fantasy it was real, but babe you're only 16 and I don't want to use you for my own needs, I want to please you, but I won't take you like that till your 18." He said seriously.

"Why?" I asked somewhat upset. "By then you'll be married."

"But I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine, which will never change." He said.

"I don't think I can wait two years to feel you inside me. I want you inside me now."

"I just don't want to use you." He said. Now I was lost.

"You're not using me, I love you, and I want to be yours in every way." I said.

"I know and I want to be yours...You can have me if you want?"

I looked at him strangely. "Is that what you would prefer, for me to be inside of you?"

There was no response, just his beautiful eyes looking into my own.

"When I think of us together I always picture you...well...inside me. I always want you inside me."

He rolled me over onto my back, putting his arms on either side of my face staring down at me.

"Zandy I want to be inside you soooo bad, you have no idea how bad and yes, I would much rather make love to you inside and out than for you to be in me but, don't think I would not give myself to you in that way because I would anytime you want."

"But you won't let me give myself to you like that?"

He sighed again. "I don't want to take you like that."

Frustration came into my voice.

"It wouldn't be taking me, it would be giving me what I want and desire." I spread my legs and wrapped them around his back. I looked at him with confidence and desire.

"I want to be yours tonight and always, please Shawn make me yours."

"I won't fuck you, I refuse to hurt you and it does hurt." He said.

"It can't hurt as bad as it does not having you in me. Don't fuck me, let it be about love like it was last night. Granted this evening it's about passion and desire and I'm not saying I won't ever want you to fuck me, but I want you in m." I said with as much passion and love as I could. "I want you to get off inside me, I want to know that from this night on I have you in me forever no matter what happens. Unless...unless...you don't want me."

At this possibility, the tears started to run down my cheeks.

"You know I do, I want you so bad but I don't want you hurt."

"Then don't take me, just join with me."

He sat up with my legs still wrapped around his waist and wiped my tear away, he moved his hand and lightly ran it over my chest.

"You're more beautiful than any woman could ever be." His smile began to give me goose bumps as he continued. "Or man, I love the fact you're small, I love how your body fits into mine so easily, I love the way you look laying on my bed and how you feel in my arms. I want you so bad, and I want to please you so much, I never want to hurt you but I fear I'll cause you so much pain if we go to the next step."

"Then take the pain of not having you away, at least do that for me, then I'll know I was your first and you were mine and we will have that forever."

He leaned down and kissed me softly, our tongues dancing together, I felt how hard he was and how hard I was. I asked for him inside, the pain I felt was almost unbearable, I needed him in me. Only that would ease my pain. He started kissing and licking down my body again.

Stopping at my nipples he seemed to enjoy them and I enjoyed what he did to them so much that I missed it when he moved on down my torso kissing and licking as he went. It seemed like he wanted to taste every part of my body. When he got to my groin he only stopped to enjoy it for a moment.

Then he moved on licking my balls. He pushed up my legs, placed them on his broad shoulders and exposed my ass. Then he did something totally unbelievable he licked my hole.

"Oh Fuck," Was all I could say. I had never felt something so good before.

He smiled and said.

"No baby. Remember, no fucking, just loving."

I giggled. "Do you have any idea how that feels?"

"NO, but maybe someday you'll show me"

"Oh most definitely!" I said.

He went back to work with his tongue on my now hot and needy bud. He went around it, kissing it and then suddenly he stuck his tongue inside me. When I felt that hot moistness in me I came all over myself without any help form him.

That upset me. "Damn"

He stopped and looked at me with concern.

"What's wrong?"

"I came already, I couldn't help it."

"So you want me to stop, just because you got off?" I thought about it a little longer.

"Well, NO"

He smiled and moved up and licked the cum off my stomach, god that was hot to watch and I was already throbbing hard again watching it.

"Well Babe, you can get off as much as you want, I won't stop till either I'm done or you want me to."

I smiled widely.

"Yeah! I guess that's right as long as you don't blow your load, we can keep going."

"And even if I do, I'm sure you could get me up and running again without much trouble."

He licked his lips and went back to working on my hole. It felt so good when I would look down and see his head in between my legs. I just smiled at the thought that the man of my dreams wanted me back.

He kept at it for about 7 minutes or so and then he put his first finger in.

And I thought the tongue felt good.

I couldn't help but move and squirm and then when he stuck the second in I shot off another load.

This time I just moaned. I didn't touch myself I just let it come naturally. I loved the fact he could get me off that way. He didn't miss a beat with his fingering me as he moved his mouth up to my stomach and licked me clean again, his fingers never leaving my ass as he let his feelings take me over.

When he had 3 fingers in he started actually finger fucking me, I was going nuts, I wasn't sure what he was hitting in me but lord did it feel good. Then he started stroking me and I smiled at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we need lube and you got a plentiful supply right hear. Come on baby if you want me in you have to get off again."

I looked at him and smiled.

"If you want me to get off then move around and let me suck on you." He smiled widely I hadn't sucked on him at all, not even had him in my mouth yet, but I wanted it then almost as much as I wanted him in me.

He removed his fingers and laid on his back. I started at his manhood and poked my tongue out and licked it from the base to the head.

"Damn Zandy, I don't know about this, I don't think I'll be able to hold my load."

"So I will get you hard again, this way I'll have you in my stomach and in my ass." I smiled

I finally placed him in my mouth and lord did I love the taste and the feel of his rod in there. I started to devourer him and in seconds he was trying to pull me off of him.

"I'm coming." He said.

I grabbed the back of his ass and forced him to me, letting him know I wanted to swallow him.

"Oh fuck Zandy, you're so good at that."

After he erupted and I finished my drink I smiled.

"Good"

I took my finger and started to rub around his ass pucker. I took my tongue and licked a crossed it, he moaned and two minutes later he was hard as a rock again. He pulled me up, flipped us over and laid on top of me as he began kissing me deeply.

Now I would think it gross, his tongue had been in my ass and mine in his, he had licked up two of my loads and I had taken his but we didn't care. His kisses sent me over the edge again and after I had gotten off he took what he could and rubbed it on is cock still kissing me.

He raised up and looked at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive, I hurt for you so bad, nothing can hurt worse than not having you in me, and I need you so bad. Please Shawn, make me yours."

I spread my legs wider and lifted my ass, I wanted to feel him in me.

He put himself at my opening and slowly started to slide in. I winced once and he started kissing me with long, loving and passionate kisses. I was lost in him totally, I never felt any more pain, and all I felt was full as he buried himself deep inside me. Once all the way inside me he just held me to him. I moved slightly under him and he kissed me, he never pumped once, never made one fucking action, all he did was hold his long hard love tool in me and let me enjoy it.

Kissing me and holding me, I have no idea how long we were like that but finally I couldn't hold back I came one last time between our bodies and as I did he did to. His orgasm was the strongest one he had ever had he told me afterwards. His whole body shook, and at the end of it we just laid there him still inside of me.

Finally he raised up and saw the tears on my face. He moved and came out of me.

"God I'm sorry baby, I never meant to hurt you." The worry and concern in his voice was evident.

"NO, it's ok, they're tears of joy. I love you so much and I felt you love me totally and completely, now I am yours forever. I've never been happier."

He smiled at me and laid back down on his side and pulled me to him.

"I never in my wildest dreams thought it could be that good. Never doubt that I love you"

We fell asleep again wrapped in each other's arms and didn't wake up till morning.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go! Chapter 3. Chapter 4 will be up pretty soon. <strong>

**THE ARE TOGTHER! We'll see what else Shawn and Zandy have to go through now that they have FINALLY confessed their love for each other. And, we'll see if Shawn will finally give Zandy what he wants and truly make love to him.**

**As always, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**SEE YA!**

**-Goldenflame14-**


	4. Faking It & Sexual Tensions

**Hey guys! So here is chapter 4 to Young Love. I am considering taking it down BUT…. If I take it down, I would re-post it on my watt pad account. So we'll just have to see.**

**So the last time we left Shawn and Zandie, they had sex, or kind of sex, we'll call it semi-sex. Anyway, now we see where they are after their night of passion.**

**OH AND ONE MORE THING. The story was getting to far in time, remember in the first chapter it was winter 2015 and then in chapter it was another year later. Yeah that's too far because that means in the story, we are currently in spring 2016. **

**So I am pushing the storyline back one year and a half to put us back on track. Everyone is still the same age and everything thing, the time frame has just been pushed back. So that means the story is currently in the time of summer 2014. We'll catch back up to our time now but I had to make that change.**

**OK back to the story!**

**This story is not based off any show or movie. Since this story has not been updated SINCE 2003, I will take ownership of it. I have edited it to fit present tense. Remember if you see David anywhere, it's supposed to be Zander. Plus for the nickname, if you see Davie, it's supposed to be Zandie.**

**Warnings: Gay smut (not yet you pervs), mild cursing, etc.**

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling issues of such but this time I am excused because it is not my writing. LOL! Ok now on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Faking It &amp; Sexual Tensions<strong>

**Zander's POV**

I awoke in Shawn's arms the feel of his lips slightly kissing the back of my neck and I just let out an appreciative sigh.

_`How could anything be more wonderful then this?'_ I thought with a smile of my face, till I remembered that this was all a dream, a wonderful dream that would be ending in a few short days. After his parents got back, things would go back to normal. Normal being, him spending all his time with Terri and me pretending to be with Kristen and that made me sad.

The one thing that will have changed was at least now I knew that Shawn loved me like I loved him and one way or another we would find time to be together, alone. I was totally his now and that made me happy.

I think he felt the mixture of emotions in me and he turned me to face him. He looked down at me lovingly and smiled. "Don't worry, I can't give you up now, and I don't intend to."

I sighed and touched his face. "It's just that it has been so incredible and I forget what reality truly is, then when I remembered I felt," I paused trying to put it into words and all I could come up with was "worried."

"I know," he smiled slightly.

"I want to spend every moment with you, but I know that your parents will be back in a few days and more importantly Terri is going to wonder why we are avoiding her." I told him.

Shawn smiled at me "What is your schedule for the rest of the week?" he asked.

"I work today from 9 to 5 and tomorrow from 8 to 4 then I'm off the next two days. Why?" I asked him.

"Well I think I can talk Tony into letting me change my schedule so we can have the same two days off. I was wondering if you would like to go spend them at the farm?" he suggested.

The idea instantly excited me. I had figured I would mope around for two days while he worked and then when his days off came, he would have to spend them with Terri like usual. Then I wondered what Terri was going to say about it.

"What about Terri what will she say about us taking off? Especially since we haven't spent any time with her since I got here."

"Well I figured we could take the girls to the movies tonight if you want and get a bite to eat. I will tell Terri that Gramps wants us to come up and help him do some stuff on the farm and tell her something like I think he's just using it as an excuse to keep an eye on us so we stay out of trouble or something. I'm sure she will buy that." He said.

"Why do you want to go to the farm?" I asked him.

"Mainly it gives us two days and two nights to spend together without worrying about whether she is going to call or if we are hurting her feelings. But I also want to talk to Gramps." He told me

"What about"? I asked

"Us of course." He smiled.

"First off, I want to tell someone and he is the only one we can tell and second, we need his advice. I already know he won't be happy that we have moved so fast when it comes to the sex." He frowned. "I don't want to mess this up."

I was majorly worried now. "Do you regret what we did?" I asked.

He smiled at me. "Oh god no, not at all babe. But I know he was worried about your age and us moving too fast. We just have to make sure what we do is about love and not sex. Do you understand?" He asked me.

I thought for a second and said, "I think so." then I got worried again "Umm there is something I need to tell you though."

"What?" he asked still looking down at me.

"There is someone else we can tell and probably should tell." I told him.

He had a scowl on his face. The idea of telling anyone scared him as it did me.

"Who?" He asked.

"Kristin." I said with a straight face.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well first off she knows I'm gay and knows I'm in love with you and to be honest she already knows about what happened on the camping trip and has been trying to convince me that you felt the same way about me. She said she could tell by the way you looked at me." I said.

"Really?" he replied and then sighed. I knew Shawn wasn't comfortable with the idea of telling anyone. He probably just wasn't ready for everyone to know, especially his parents because he didn't know how they would react.

"She will be thrilled for us and we can trust her. And there may be times she can help us find ways to be together. She is good at hiding a relationship; she's been doing it for a while now." I told him.

"When do you want to tell her?" He asked me.

"Well I think we should do it before tonight. If she suspects at all, she will drive us both nuts and Terri will wonder what's up." I explained to him. He nodded his head to show he understood.

"She is working at the diner this morning. We can go in for breakfast before we go to work if you want." I asked him.

"Why can't you tell her?" He asked

I have him a strange look. "Because it is something I feel we should do together." I said.

He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. "Well ok if that is how you feel, but if you want to go eat, we need to get going its 6:30am now and we both have to be at work by 9." I could tell he wasn't thrilled with my answer but he loved me enough to not to argue with me.

* * *

><p>We got up and showered together, not doing anything sexual, rather just enjoying the sight of each other and the experience of washing one another's bodies. We dressed quickly then took off for the diner.<p>

We got there at about 7:15am. Kristen glanced up when she saw us come in and smiled at me and waved me towards a booth. Shawn and I went over and sat down and I could tell he was feeling uncomfortable.

I saw Kristen walking towards us and smiled at her. She smiled back for a moment and then as she got closer her smile got wider. I knew from her expression she already knew.

Walking up to us she said, "Hey guys what's new." Then she looked at Shawn and added "Its ok hunny, your secret's safe with me. I'm just thrilled for you is all." Then she looked at me "What can I get you?"

I smiled at her and stood up and kissed her on the cheek and said "A night out on the town with my girlfriend."

She smiled back. "You sure?"

"Yeah." I said... "Shawn was thinking we could all go to a movie. You, me, him and Terri then were probably going to go to his granddads farm for a couple of day. But we really need to spend some time with Terri first." I explained.

"I see," Is all she said totally understanding what I was getting at. "Sounds like fun. Just call me later and tell me what time you'll pick me up ok?"

"Thanks." Shawn said quietly.

"Oh Hun, it's no problem. I'm thrilled to help out any way I can." She told him with a wink. "Now what do you want to eat?" she asked.

We ordered our breakfast and ate. When we left, before getting in our own cars, Shawn smiled at me. "Wow I figured she would, like, I don't know... freak or say something, but she just kind of said she would help and really didn't like give anything away or anything."

"I told you it would be ok, she will try and help in any way she can. I knew we could trust her." I told him. Then we smiled at one another and went our separate ways to work.

When I got back to his house, he was already home, showered and changed. So I did the same. We didn't even kiss or anything. Barely spoke, in fact. I think we were both kind of feeling strange about being around Terri and how we would feel and react.

Kristen knew about us, but Terri could never find out, and the feelings of guilt I had about being with Shawn had been praying on my mind like I knew it was his. I was having an affair with my sister's boyfriend, a man she intended on marring and a man I knew still had intentions to marry her.

What was I doing? How could I do this to her? And him and me as well... I knew that this would only end up hurting all of us in the end, but I also knew I loved him and couldn't bear to lose whatever we had or would have in the future no matter how much or little that might be.

* * *

><p>That night actually went better than I had anticipated. Once we picked up the girls, we kind of fell into our old routine of just hanging out and having fun. Every so often I would get some feelings of guilt and just try and push them to the back of my mind with all the love and desire I had locked up as well. I just tried to concentrate on having a good time and surprisingly enough, we all did.<p>

As for seeing Shawn kiss Terri, it wasn't all that bad I realized. He just barely gave her little pecks on the lips. It was alright with her. She wasn't into major making out in public and it was more than ok with Shawn. He wasn't into major making out with her at all. But boy did he love to make out with me. Just the thought of him kissing me would start to turn me on and make me blush. I had to control my thoughts all the time.

That night, Shawn told Terri about how Gramps wanted us to come out to the farm for a couple days and how he had worked it out with Tony for us to have the same days off so we could. She thought it a good idea. She smiled and said, "Maybe it would keep us out of trouble."

I smiled at that remark thinking of all the trouble I would love to get him into. But at that thought, my body started to react and I had to force the thoughts away.

* * *

><p>That night when we got back to his house, he seemed distant to me. I had hoped he would grab me, kiss me and make mad passionate love to me immediately, but nothing. Not even a kiss happened, not even a word for a long time.<p>

We came in and took our coats off. I laid down on the couch hoping he would follow, but he hung up his coat and started looking for a movie to put in. After finding what he wanted he turned on the TV and put it in the Blu-Ray player... He then went into the kitchen, only then did he speak to me to ask if I wanted anything.

I wanted to say, `Yeah… you,' but only came out with "Yeah, a coke would be nice thank you."

He came in silently and handed me the coke, turned on the movie and sat in the chair beside the couch. I laid the coke on the table, never even opening it. I was staring at him trying to figure out what he was thinking. I continued to lie on the couch watching him more than the movie not quite understanding what had gone wrong.

Did he regret what had happened between us? Did he no longer love me or want me anymore? Tears started to flow out of my eyes as I watched him and pondered all of this.

Finally when he glanced over at me and saw the hurt in my eyes and the tears on my face, whatever he was feeling melted away. He got up and to me and as he did I turned towards the back of the couch. He knelt down and touched my back and as he did I let out a whimper. With everything I was feeling, his touch was almost painful to me.

"Aww baby, what's wrong?" He asked, already knowing the answer. He tried to pull me back to face him but I wouldn't allow it. "Zandie, I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you." He said with total sincerity and the sound of remorse in his voice.

Still facing the back of the couch and sniffling I asked, "What did I do wrong? Why don't you want me now?"

"Oh baby, you got it all wrong. I still want you. I want you so much. I wanted you so much tonight I got very frustrated and angry. The last thing I wanted to do was to take it out on you so I was just trying to calm down." He tried to explain.

"I still love you and want you more than ever, but the way I wanted you when I got home wouldn't have been good for either of us." He told me.

I turned over to face him. "What do you mean?"

He pulled me up to a sitting position then sat behind me and let me lean against him. It felt wonderful and I was beginning to feel loved again.

"Zandie don't take this the wrong way," he started which made me nervous. "But there were a lot of things that frustrated me about tonight. The main thing was lying to my best friend. I would look over at you and Kristin and see how you were. No secret, no lies, not to each other anyway. The only one being hurt by all of this, is Terri. I do love her sooo much but not like I do you. That bothers me a great deal." I was starting to understand where he was coming from.

"I could see in your eyes the few times you looked at her that it bothered you too. I noticed how you avoided looking her in the eye all night long and I can see how this is going to destroy the closeness you two have and that upsets me." He sighed.

"Then, there is the way you are around Kristin. You laugh and kiss and cuddle with her in ways that make me uncomfortable with Terri and I was jealous of your relationship." He said. What he was saying was making sense and I was starting to feel a little bad for being so emotional.

"I wish I was able to be that way with not only Terri but you out in public. I hate having to be someone I'm not, so the world and our families accept us. That makes me angry." He sighed again.

"All the anger and frustration built up, combined with the desire, love, and lust I have for you meant that if I had touched you I wouldn't have been able to control myself and would have taken you completely, with or without your permission." He said. I can't say that didn't arouse me just a bit.

"Shawn," I started. "I am yours to have however and when-ever you want. I would have not only enjoyed it, but loved it." I told him.

He snickered "Yeah, but I don't want to just fuck you. That isn't what I want this relationship to be about. I want only to love you, and tonight what I wanted was just to fuck the hell out of you."

I smiled "Well someday I hope you do just that, but" I added, "I see what you mean. It is probably way too soon for something like that to happen. I'm glad were going to the farm tomorrow. I think you're right. We need your grandfather's advice."

He leaned down and kissed me gently and I asked "So can we go on to bed now? Is it safe?"

He smiled "Yes it's safe but we're not having sex, not oral, not anal. No sex at all. Understood?" He asked me.

I smiled and said, "Yes that is understood."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end to another chapter. <strong>

**Please. Please! PLEASE! Leave a review on the story. This is a story that I feel really good about and I want to hear what you guys think.**

**So what do you think will happen when they get to Shawn's grandpa's farm? Do you think Gramps will be mad at what they did? Or will he accept it?**

**Will Shawn be able to control himself and not as he said, 'fuck the hell out of Zander?' Do you think Zander is really ready to take that step and go all the way with Shawn, and what if Shawn loses control and Zander really isn't ready? So many questions!**

**But, I only know what happens. You'll find out soon enough.**

**One more note. This is the second to last chapter of the other author's writing. Like I said, the author only wrote five chapters before the story just went on a TWELVE YEAR hiatus. So, when chapter 5 is posted, it will be the last time you see that author's writing, because when we get to chapter six it will be my writing.**

**You may notice slight changes in characters personalities, but that will be because I want the characters to the fit the image that I imagine them in. So that be said, see ya next time at chapter 5.**

**Please leave a review and thanks for reading!**

**-Goldenflame14-**


End file.
